


Wedding

by Niki



Series: Payback [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The thing is, when Shepard proposed to Kaidan, he was only thinking about them being married.  He didn't think about weddings. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

The thing is, when Shepard proposed to Kaidan, he was only thinking about them being married. Together forever with a government seal. He didn't think about weddings. 

And now, suddenly, his life is filled with guest lists, vows, caterers, cake testing and suit fittings, and... It's not like he wants to rob Kaidan's parents of the opportunity to throw them a party, no, but... Hell, he never dreamt about a princess wedding growing up, and just because Mrs Alenko never had a daughter doesn't mean he should have to suffer through one.

“It doesn't have to be big,” Kaidan says. “Just something that looks like us, you know? You don't have to let mom get her way.”

“You, me, justice of peace, and a quick snack with Bullet before the wedding night?”

“Maybe not quite so small. Friends, family... you know.”

“I don't have family besides you and Bullet,” Shepard says.

“Friends, then. I bet Bailey would get a kick out of being invited. And I know you have been reconnecting with Liara.”

“Yeah, on facebook.”

“Is there really no one from your time in the marines you'd want to see again?”

And that's how he ended up writing the damn list. Anderson, his old CO; Chakwas, the field doc that saved his life; Joker, the pilot who got them out from way too many bad situations. Garrus, Wrex...

“Wrex?” Kaidan asks, looking at his list.

“Rex-who-wrecks. Long story.”

“Miranda Lawson? Isn't that your physiotherapist?”

“The torturer general herself. She promised I'd be able to walk the proverbial aisle without my cane if I really worked on it and somehow that turned into inviting her. Don't ask.”

“Never do. Is that it?”

“Well, there are some others, I just didn't know how big... I mean, are we just going for the closest few or the entire team?”

“Well, if we go big I have to invite everyone at work.”

“Let's keep it small. Maybe Sam, Steve and Tali?”

“Yeah. Edie, if we can tear her away from the new filing system she's working on. Jacob.”

“I'm not sure about Jack. She could show up on her best behaviour or she could already be drunk and wearing nothing but a bow-tie and boots.”

“You know... interesting people.”

“Of course, I haven't actually been in touch for a year, so it could be that none of them will show up.” 

That, and he's marrying a guy. He wouldn't really be surprised if no one chose to attend.

\- - -

No such luck. All of them RSVP a yes, and Garrus shouts at Shepard for a few hours for trying to disappear on him. Then he appoints himself as the best man. 

“I'm not going to call Tali a groomsmaid,” says Kaidan, and suggests that Garrus will be one of their witnesses instead. 

They agreed on a simple ceremony with only Kaidan's parents (and now Garrus) as witnesses, followed by a reception in a restaurant. They'll wear dark suits with the clichéd matching buttonholes to placate Mrs Alenko who is disappointed that Shepard chose to not marry in his dress uniform.

The cake is chocolate and does not have a topper, thank you very much, (Garrus suggested action figures) and they'll spend their wedding night at home but will then leave for a week in the sun. Shepard can't wait. 

Now he only needs to survive the wedding day.

\- - -

Despite Shepard's long silence, his old team shows up on the day with grins and hugs and presents. (Wrex's present is a set of matching knives. Fighting knives.) But at least Jack is dressed. She is even mostly covered – well, compared to her usual standard. Shepard's mother-in-law still nearly chokes on her champagne when she saunters in. 

It hasn't been as bad as Shepard thought either. The main thing is that Kaidan is officially his now, and he has the papers to prove it. The ceremony itself was as short and painless as promised, and after a quick stop to feed Bullet – Kaidan maintained he'd be all right but Shepard insisted – they made their way to the restaurant that hosts their party.

After greeting their guests and taking their compulsory twirl on the dance floor, Shepard feels the day has progressed far enough for him to get away with removing his jacket. As he's not hiding a pistol under it – Kaidan vetoed any weapons – there is no reason to suffer any longer.

The party is in full swing, the food is unpretentious but delicious, drinks are flowing, and the music is unannoying. Some couples are dancing but Shepard and Kaidan agree that any further dancing they engage in will happen in private. (And sooner rather than later, if Shepard has anything to say about it.)

Jacob, Kaidan's colleague, seems to be trying to get Shepard's physiotherapist to dance. Shepard isn't sure what to think about that, knowing the man has a pregnant wife at home. Lieutenant Vega seems to have hit it off with another of Kaidan's co-workers, Steve Cortez, and damn, Shepard hadn't even known he swung that way. 

Joker is trying to score with the inhumanly beautiful data analyst Edie, who seems bemused by the attention. How someone as stunning as her could be so unaware of her own pull is one of world's greatest mysteries to Shepard. 

And... is Garrus hitting on Tali? Huh. He'd have thought the young computer nerd to be farthest from what the über macho sniper would go for, but hey, Shepard is sure Garrus was equally surprised by him shacking up with a bank teller. 

Besides, what's a wedding without an ill-advised hook up or three?

Speaking of hook-ups...

“Can we go home now?” he whispers in Kaidan's ear.

“We haven't even cut the cake yet,” Kaidan admonishes him, but he can see the colour rising on his face and knows his husband (his _husband_!) is looking forward to the wedding night, too, and won't be able to wait for much longer.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

“...The cake?”

\- - -

Shepard makes it through the wedding without threatening anyone with a gun, and both he and Kaidan count it as a win. 

They also sneak out to start the wedding night a little earlier than their guests might expect.


End file.
